Tenzari's Ninja Collection 5: Across Dimensions
by william.russell.77995
Summary: Tenzari and her friends has returned in this all new adventure Across Dimensions!. This book is going to answer questions related to the other four installments. Will Tenzari and Kiya ever find out Kenzy's past? Will there be love in the air?. Tenzari and Kiya stumbled upon their Mom's latest invention An Space Puller. This brings beings from different worlds and time lines to them
1. Back In Action!

**Also I want my readers to know that starting now I'm going to focus more on the dialogue and story board other then relying on fights to help me advance with my stories. And this is before Kenzy fought against civic (read The Ultimate Team warzones for more info).**

Chapter 1: Back In Action!

It was a warm day in the village hidden in the leaves, all the towns folks were walking around to their destinations while others decided to hang around the streets. Outside the academy were a girl sitting on the swing, she was Carmel and had brown eyes, she wore a white sleeveless shirt with some pink jeans and flat heels, she had a leaf head band tucked in her pocket, the girl had grown to 5'9' and was 13 years old. This girl was none other then Tenzari Hyuga.

"Tenzari!" said a girl's voice shouting her name "Tenzari!" Tenzari turned to face the girl calling her name, The girl was wearing a crimson shirt with a big O on the back of it, her hair was pink and her eyes remained the same orange color they were, Her hair had grown past her face and was flat ironed straight down. "Sofya!" said Tenzari getting off of the swing and running towards her friend. Sofya saw Tenzari coming and opened her arms to hug her "Oh it's been forever since I last saw you Tenzari" "Yeah Sofya, you entered a coma for three weeks straight, I thought I lost you on that mission" The two friends broke apart from the hug.

Tenzari placed her hand on Sofya's shoulder "We have to get out of here." Sofya thought on it and giggled "How about your place for old times sake" Tenzari giggled as well and agreed. They started walking past all of the familiar shops, Ichiraku ramen shop, the dumplings and the pork house. Sofya glanced over at Tenzari "Hey Tenzari, you said your Mom works for this team right?" Tenzari nodded "Did she ever tell you their name or what they was about?" Tenzari thought on it "She didn't say much, She had Money, Power, Respect and friends. But she never tells us anyone's names or where can we find them." Sofya saw the house coming into view and says "Do you think she'll tell us if we ask together?" Tenzari shook her head "Kiya and I tried that already, my Mom won't even say a peep about them" Sofya grabbed onto the bushes as they passed them.

After a few more minutes of walking Tenzari and Sofya had come upon the gates of the Hyuga compound. "Tenzari" Tenzari looked at her friend "I wonder what She did on that team Tenzari and who led them" Tenzari smiled and says "Well Mom's been home for a year now,We can try your idea Sofya" Sofya smiled at Tenzari as they entered the gates and walked up towards Tenzari's house saying "Your welcome." As they made their way up towards the Hyuga compound there was a girl who wore a peach robe with long black hair and lavender eyes. Sofya just stared at her before asking Tenzari "Hey who's she?" Sofya pointed towards the girl, Tenzari's eyes light up with pure glee and ran towards the girl and hugging her. "This is my Auntie Hanabi!" said Tenzari laughing, Hanabi returned the tight embrace and says "Hello Tenzari, Big sister Kenzy, told me you have finished stages 7 and 9 of training. I'm so proud of you" Tenzari let Hanabi go and Hanabi just and spotted Sofya walking towards them "Hello Sofya, How are you?" asked Hanabi "Are you doing well in training as well? and in your studies like Sakura.?" Sofya seemed a bit irritated when Hanabi compared her to Sakura. "Training is well and my studies are...good" said Sofya half telling the truth. Hanabi looked towards Tenzari who was sneaking away "We will continue this topic another time Sofya, go with Tenzari" said Hanabi walking towards the gates. "Okay" said Sofya following Tenzari once more.

Finally the two had entered the house. Tenzari and Sofya made their way to the kitchen, once in the kitchen they saw a bowl of cinnamon batter inside it. Tenzari grabbed a spoon and tasted it "Mmm" she says in delight "It's tastier then the last one" she continued to eat some more of the batter. "Maybe it's best if you stop eating it or there won't be any pie to make, Zari" said a mysterious voice. Tenzari still had the spoon in her mouth and turned around to see the person wore long blue boots and fishnet leggings, blue shorts and a combat ready shirt that had a belt tied around it, she was none other then the Hyuga head herself Hinata. Tenzari was frozen in place. "Oh my Auntie Hinata, is this your batter? it's so good" said Tenzari nervously while dropping the spoon. Hinata just walked past her and says with a smile "If it wasn't mines, would I have asked you not to eat it?" Tenzari thought on it and decided to stop eating it. "Auntie Hinata have you seen my Mom?" asked Tenzari. Hinata was pouring the batter in the pan "Oh Kenzy? yeah she's in the basement working on something, just be sure to knock before you walk inside okay?" Tenzari nodded "Okay Auntie Hinata" Tenzari was leaving the kitchen when Sofya asked Hinata "You were once a savior right? why did you give it up?" Hinata was taken back by this question. "If you truly loved saving people why not go back to it?" Hinata still didn't say anything. Tenzari knew Sofya meant no harm but her family has it's secrets. "Sofya come on" Sofya wanted to object but started walking again "Wait" said Hinata. They turned around "The place we we're at, what we used to be is vicious...So many losses was happening...friends...loved ones-" someone covered her mouth. she turned around to see it was Hanabi. "Big sister, we don't share information with others" Hinata nodded and Hanabi let go.

Tenzari and Sofya quickly made their way to the basement door, Tenzari opened it and instructed Sofya to stay behind her "I don't want Mom, thinking it was your idea" Sofya nodded. there wasn't many stairs just about seven of them, they were grey and the walls were brown. "I can't believe Mom works down here from time to time" said Tenzari mumbling. "She might like it down here, it's quiet." said Sofya. Tenzari looked around the basement, its floors were cement, and it stretched on for about forty five feet. Tenzari walked to the center of the room, there was a white sheet covering something, (What is that?) it was big and round but she still wasn't sure what it was.

Tenzari walked towards it "What is it?" asked Sofya following her gaze. Tenzari grabbed the sheets and pulled it down, it was a grey circle that was made of metal with green buttons on the side. it stood at thirteen feet, and the two sides were spaced out making an smaller circle within it and two doors that were closed shut.

Tenzari saw a green button on the control pad but was stopped by a hand, her heart pounded so hard she nearly jumped out of her skin. "I see you've been snooping" said another voice. Tenzari turned around to see Kenzy Hyuga, the oldest between the three sisters. "Mom you almost gave me a heart attack" said Tenzari holding her chest "Then that's good" said Kenny smiling, Tenzari moved her hand and says "I wasn't snooping and what is this thing Mom?" Kenzy laughed a bit and says"If you say so Tenzari and the machine calls forth other heroes from other dimensions" "Other dimensions?" said Tenzari and Sofya, "It's something I learned to build in my time away, check it out" Kenzy pushed in a few buttons and the two doors opened letting out a green glow.

 **ACROSS DIMENSIONS**...


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2: Strangers

The green glow brightened up the entire room, Tenzari and Sofya covered their eyes from the bright light and Kenzy just stared at it with no problem, four white lights started forming within the green light and they shoot out into the room, the green light died down as the first white light landed on the ground and take its shape. The first one stood around 6'1' he was dark skinned and his hair was black and long, his eyes were narrow and seemed to be frowning, he wore a blue jean jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, he wore blue Levi's and blue and white converses, he also has a headband on his forehead that was an x in the middle indicating he was from the leaf. The next light took shape as another boy, he stood at 6'3' he was muscular, his hair was black and spiky, his eyes were brown, he was light skinned, he wore an orange shirt and brown jeans and he too was frowning and wore red all stars. The third light was yet another boy who was caramel, he stood at 5'10', he wore black Levi's with a black cloak that covered him from his collar bone to his pants pockets, he also wore black Nike's as well, his hair was a low hair cut and his eyes were brown and also he wore black gloves. The fourth and final light had just stared taking it's shape, It was a girl she stood at 5'8', her hair was long and brown with black highlights, she wore pink jacket with some pink jeans as well, she wore black Jordan's, she was Carmel with light brown eyes and she had a heart shaped bracelet on her right arm, the bracelet had five different colors in it, white, pink, yellow, indigo and purple but only the white glowed.

The first boy spoke "Where am I?" his voice was medium deep. Kenzy waited until the others spoke, The second boy was next to speak "It appears to be some sort of basement" his voice was deeper then the one before. The third and final boy spoke "Where ever we are how do we get back home?" his voice was lighter then the other two. and lastly the girl spoke. "That's what I want to know" The first boy looked at them and says to Kenzy "Do you know where we are?" Kenzy nodded "I do" "Can you tell us?" "Your in the basement of the Hyuga compound" The girl looked at the machine "Hyuga compound?" Kenzy nodded again. The first boy wanted to speak but decided not to. Kenzy flipped her hair back and says "What are your names?" The first boy spoke again "My name is Tasuke Yamanaka, age 18 and he" he pointed to the next boy "He's Sydo Garfield age 19" (Sydo is the muscular one). "The boy in all black is Traxon Tether field age 18" Traxon nodded and folded his arms "She is Amanda Peers age 17" Amanda nodded. Tasuke cleared his throat "We are all from different parts in dimensions, I'm from Konoha after pain attacked it" Sydo spoke next "I'm from West city and I'm not human if your wondering" Traxon spoke next "I'm from the world that never was, but it's not important" Amanda looked at Traxon and says "I'm from Santa Barbara California". Kenzy looked at Sydo and says "Why aren't you human?" Tasuke spoke for him "It's like this..I'm a ninja, Traxon is a-person, Amanda is a animal shape shifter she calls herself an animorph and Sydo is a Saiyan".

Kenzy looked at Tasuke "I see- and wait a Saiyan? I don't know any other Saiyans other then Son Goku and his two kids and grand daughter and Vegeta's two kids." Sydo blinked and says "You know Son Goku? where is he?" Kenzy shook her head "That's top secret but this machine brings forth heroes who needs help in their own time...Tell me what's the problem?" Traxon looked over at Amanda who clenched his fist tightly and says "Besides our towns and who and what we are. We come from distant lands, their all connected to this kingdom but there's more then just our 4 separate worlds, there's a dozen. In our land is a queen, this queen is...corrupted" Kenzy heard a few bumps coming from upstairs "Hang on Tasuke" but before Kenzy walked towards the stairs, Hinata, Hanabi, Rikki, Trence and Kiya had came downstairs to join them.

Hinata looked over at Kenzy and says "Is these the ones he talked about?" Kenzy nodded "The four protectors...Now they need our help" Hinata nodded and says "Their queen wasn't always corrupted, she's been put under a spell by a very powerful sorcerer, This sorcerer doesn't really have a name but I will tell you this he isn't nice." Kenzy looked from Hinata and over to Rikki,Trence and Kiya "Hello you three, where have you been all day?" Kiya rubbed her head before going to hug Kenzy. "Mom I just got back today and I went to the school" Kenzy returned the hug. Rikki and Trence looked at kenzy who said "And you two?" Their faces turned red causing them to look away from Kenzy "We um studied" said Trence holding Rikki's hand, Hinata,Hanabi and Kenzy all exchanged looks "Okay" they said in unision.

They turned their attention back to Tasuke and his friends "Okay then, we'll help you" said Kenzy pushing Tenzari and Sofya forth "They will go with you" She looked back at Rikki and Trence "These two will stay behind" She looked down at Kiya "She's coming with me" and finally her eyes landed on Hinata and Hanabi "Hanabi your staying behind, Hinata your with us" Hanabi pouted and threw a mini tantrum. Kenzy sighed and says "Hanabi, your group will be more useful here" Tasuke threw a small rock on the ground, it turned into a blue mist showing them a white land with white trees, it appeared to be...winter. Tasuke went through it first then Amanda, then Traxon, then Sydo, then Kenzy, then Tenzari, then Kiya, then Hinata and finally Sofya. Once they all was through the portal immediately closed.

Tenzari felt something cold around her thighs, she looked down to see the white land was indeed snow, the air was colder here, so cold you could see your breathe, the cold stung any part that wasn't covered. The trees stayed white, in the distance not too far from them was a fire and with fire meant civilization. Tasuke and Sydo started walking towards the town, Amanda held Traxon's hand but decided to let go and walk along side him and finally Tenzari and her team 'Hyugas' have followed them to the city as well. Tasuke looked back towards Kenzy and says "I almost forgot something" Kenzy looked curiously and says "What might that be?" Tasuke's eyes flashed a golden like color before returning to normal "Welcome to Imagination Land, where all your thoughts can come true and if you miss someone, they'll appear"


	3. Dangers of Imagination

Chapter 3: The Dangers of Imagination.

Tenzari and co, had just walked through the back of an apartment building, before Tenzari entered the house fully she saw the outside of it was rusted, the bricks had mold on it and a few vines. Tasuke looked back at the party as they entered the room. It was a miniature size, the apartment consisted of five bed rooms, the walls were beige from the kitchen and into the living room, the bathroom had white tiles. Tenzari wanted to see what was in the rooms but figured they belonged to Tasuke and co.

Sofya went to go sit down on the couch while Tenzari, Kenzy and Kiya talked with Tasuke and co. Kenzy noticed blue paper laid on the table "Tasuke, what are those over on the table?" Tasuke gestured his hand towards the blue papers "Those are Blue prints " Tasuke said. Sydo dropped a blanket over the blue prints.

Kenzy rubbed her head "Sydo, Is there anything else we should know about?".

Sydo thought for a few seconds "Actually there is, But first is there somone close to you Kenzy?".

Kenzy stretched her arms outwards "Of course I do Sydo," Sydo glanced at her while holding a clipboard. "Well Kenzy, in this land they can kill you even if they're from your head. This place can make the nicest and strongest person there is and turn them into a murdering machine, just be careful about who your thinking of."

Kenzy nodded, She knew there was nothing Dangerous lurking in her mind, nothing could even,come close to being dangerous, compared to what she dealt with. "So can we go outside to have a look around?" said Kenzy. Sydo looked towards Tasuke who said "it be fine, but go one at time, I don't want the queen finding us" Kenzy half smiled and walked out the door. Traxon looked at Sydo and says "I think it's best for you to shadow her." Sydo agreed with it and left as well.

KENZY'S P.O.V

Kenzy walked through the same streets from before. Citizens were moving around and going about their business, Kenzy's mind was in the clouds "Who ever we think of will come to kill us. Well I don't care it's been an entire year since we last met and,i know he wouldn't kill me" there was a sudden breeze being blown and Kenzy's hair was blown with it. She fought against the windbto maintain her hair. After a few seconds it passed. "What kind of wind was that?" "It's a death kind" said an unfimilar voice. Kenzy turned around to see a boy dressed in all black and his eyes,were brown.

She stared for a few minutes before speaking "It's you"

"Yeah"

"Well how have you been? Why haven't you called me?"

"I was busy"

Kenzy shook her head in disapproval "tsk tsk, I be busy too but I still make time to call you or is it that you don't LOVE me anymore? It's okay you don't have to lie to me this time"

"I never have lied to you before and i don't need an reason now. And of course I still love you" Kenzy turned her back to the figure "Kenzy, I know it isn't much but please-"

"Please protect our kids right? I've asked their Dad to do that as well, I don't Know if he got the memo" the guy half smiled "Aren't I they're dad?" Kenzy sighed "The real you doesn't know, I wished I told him!" the guy grabbed Kenzy and kissed her hard,Kenzy didn't try to fight back she pressed just as hard into the kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth and maneuvered around tongue. Kenzy let a moan escape her lips before the figure vanished completely.

Kenzy made her way home, once making it home Sydo came inside after her. "Sydo what happened? " said Amanda, Sydo didn't say anything. At all.


	4. Code Red

Chapter 4: Code Red

Tasuke was sitting on the couch while chatting with Sydo. Amanda and Traxon were arguing, Tenzari and Sofya was looking out the window while talking to each other.

Sofya started making small circles on the window "Tenzari, do you want to know,more about your Mom's past or not?" Tenzari shrugged while locking eyes with Sofya "You do want that right Tenzari?"

"Of course I do but-" Tenzari was cut off when she noticed Traxon following Amanda outside "I wonder what happened. Sofya, let's follow them" Sofya shook her head.

"Tenzari, they need to work it out on their own"

Tenzari stood up and walked past Sofya, Sofya watched Tenzari walk to her room and closed the door behind her. Tenzari walked over to her bed and sat down. There was a knock at the door,Tenzari sat up and faced the door way "Come in Sofya" the person who walked in the room was Traxon. Tenzari was surprised by his appearance.

Traxon removed his hood then flicked his wrist lazily as if he's saying "Hey"

Tenzari waved look "Hi,Traxon"

"What are you doing in her by yourself Tenzari?"

Tenzari sighed in frustration "I just want to be alone" suddenly the door flew open and there stood Sofya, she looked scared and serious "There you are, Tenzari we have a problem, A big one at that, Kenzy told me to bring you to her now". Sofya quickly grabbed Tenzari by her shirt and went into the living room, Kenzy turned to face them "Tenzari, we have a problem, Kiya has run off and we have no idea where, so I'm sending Amanda and You to go find her" said Kenzy with a straight face. Tenzari looked over at Amanda who smiled "I see one of the greats is asking for a favor, sure I'll go" said Amanda. Tenzari knew her Mom was strong but to be called "One of the greats" was unusual.

Tenzari glanced over at Sofya before leaving out the apartment with Amanda. The streets still looked a bit pale and empty, rats we're roaming around and citizens were standing around a bong fire trying to keep themselves warm "Amanda, Where would we start looking for Kiya?" said Tenzari turning her head to face Amanda while they walked. Amanda tucked her brown hair behind her ear "Well by the bits I know, I'd say she is going to try and find the security guards. Of course I can be wrong" said Amanda fixing her bracelet. Tenzari shook her head "No, Amanda I think you might be right but where is the nearest security office?" Amanda rubbed her cheek "Three miles but lucky for us, I know a short cut."

Amanda turned into an alley which was empty. the bricks looked brown and had dried blood on them, the concrete was cracked. Once reaching the center of the alley Amanda whistled a tune, at first nothing happened but then three men who were muscular came out the far corner of the alley, each of them wore black jackets with the same torn jeans and black boots. They all had their own tattoos, the first men had a blue dragon while the other two had an green and blue dragon. The first men smiled when he saw Amanda and approached them.

"Amanda how long has it been? 6 years?" said the men

Amanda rolled her eyes "It's been 10 years and cut the act John, I'm here on business from Tasuke"

John nodded his head "Indeed this must be serious but If I help you now, what will I get out of it?" Amanda eyed him suspiciously "And what is it that you want John?" John placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a menacing smile which sent chills down Tenzari's spine "I want you to fuck me" Amanda growled and knocked his hand off of her "John! I would never agree to that!" John laughed "Then you won't have our assistance" Amanda folded her arms and looked at Tenzari "Hey Tenzari, can you leave for a minute" Tenzari was about to object when John's goons escorted Tenzari out the alley. Amanda and John stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. John smiled "I knew you would see it my way Amanda" Amanda unfolded her arms and clenched her fist as hard as she could and brought it forth onto John's face. John yelped out in pain as blood leaked from his nose. "John as I said I would NEVER agree to such a thing" Amanda kicked him in his balls "Here's what's going to happen John, Now your going to help us or I can abuse you until you do, It's your choice." John held a hand over his nose and spitted onto Amanda's face while saying "Go to hell you bitch!" Amanda used her sleeves to wipe away the blood from her face "Very well then John" Amanda watched as John fell to his knees from the pain in his balls. "You will go first" Amanda brought forth another fist and made contact once again, John fell over on his side, he wasn't dead but unconscious. Tenzari came running back to Amanda to see John on the ground, laying in his own pool of blood.

Amanda looked towards Tenzari "It's best to go now Tenzari" Amanda tapped the wall next to her and it turned into a blue circle showing them the security's office. "There's our goal, Let's go get your sister" They walked through the wall and ended up outside of the post security office. The security office stretched to about forty feet, it had wires around the fence and the building had a sand dune like texture. Tenzari and Amanda looked towards the entrance to see Kiya was a few yards away from it, Tenzari pointed towards Kiya's direction "She's over there Amanda, come on" Tenzari and Amanda ran towards Kiya as fast as they could "Kiya!" screamed Tenzari jumping over land mines. Kiya wasn't in ears range just yet so she continued walking. Amanda grabbed Tenzari's arm and jumped as high as she can and spun around in a circle. Amanda soon let go of Tenzari who was being rocketed towards Kiya, Kiya sensed Tenzari coming directly at her and turned to catch her, The two sisters slide three feet backwards. Kiya placed Tenzari onto her feet and turned to see Amanda standing there.

Tenzari smiled towards Kiya and hugged her "Kiya, thank god we got here in time"

Kiya returned the hug "Made it in time for what Tenzari?"

Tenzari took a step back "Kiya, why didn't you tell Mom where you were going?"

Kiya bite her lip a bit "I umm-"

Amanda felt a shift in the air and quickly looked left to see fifteen Cyborgs pointing guns at them "You two look alive!" Kiya saw Tenzari looked a bit frightened to be held at gun point. Tenzari cleared her throat "Amanda what's the plan?" "We're going to run" said Amanda


	5. Time For Plan Alpha

Chapter 5: Time For Plan Alpha!

Amanda,Kiya and Tenzari watched as the Cyborgs drew even closer to them, Tenzari and Kiya pulled out a kunai while Amanda just stood there.

Tenzari tied her headband around her forehead "Run away? that never works Amanda"

Amanda looked over at Tenzari and Kiya "No trust me, these things can not be beaten by simple tools like yours, We tried to kill them but we failed"

Kiya rolled her eyes and threw a kunai at one of the Cyborgs, the Cyborg caught the kunai and began inspecting it "Unknown weapon, beginning scanning" There was a paper bomb attached to it and as soon as the scanning was complete it blew up.

Kiya and Tenzari cheered at their small victory "You saw that Amanda? this is how it's done" said Kiya, Amanda watched as the smoke cleared and the same Cyborg stood there holding what was left of the kunai. Tenzari saw this and quickly alerted Kiya "It's un-harmed? I never heard of such a thing" said Kiya , Tenzari threw hers at the same Cyborg and again it exploded thus the smoke cleared quicker revealing the same one un-harmed. Tenzari was about to through another kunai when a pair of hands pushed her through a blue hole in the wall, it didn't take Tenzari long to realize Amanda had pushed the two of them inside the wall and now Amanda had just made it once the hole closed behind her.

Kiya and Tenzari stood up and faced Amanda, Amanda shook her head in disappointment "Tenzari,Kiya, Didn't I tell you those things are impossible to beat!, What would you have done if they started shooting at us? I wouldn't be fast enough to pull you two out of there! You need to listen next time!" Amanda started leaving the alley, Kiya followed her silently and Tenzari walked behind Kiya. Once they reached the apartment Amanda pulled Traxon into the kitchen to talk to him in private.

Tasuke turned to face Kenzy who's face was flushed with anger "Tasuke can you please leave us" Tasuke looked at Kiya and Tenzari then to Kenzy and walked out the room while dragging Sydo with him. Kenzy ran her fingers through her hair "Kiya what were you thinking running off on your own?" Kiya cleared her throat "Well I was just trying to see what the enemy was like Mom-" "By attacking Cyborgs?! What was going through your heads at that time?" Tenzari started to speak "Mom we just wanted too-" "No! if they would have SHOT either of you, I would be hurt and furious" Kiya and Tenzari looked at the floor "But I'm glad your both okay. Come on, Tasuke and I have a plan for attack".

Tasuke, Sydo, Amanda and Traxon walked in the room and a few seconds later Sofya entered as well. Tasuke rolled out the blue prints "We're going to take out a minor source first so that way we can have more usage for weapons and space. The place we're after is a warehouse and that's run by Queen Lizzy herself but don't worry she doesn't come into it at all. She sends her royal negotiator, He would be there for 1-3 hours and after that it's closed for the rest of the day. Now what's being kept in these warehouses is weapons obviously. There will be camera's there as well, the reason for the camera's is for the Queen to make sure everything goes according to plan. According to the schedule only 36 men or less will be there. Two units will stand guard in the front while another two will be around the back and the final units will be inside the warehouse. Kenzy and Kiya, you two will take out the one's in the front. Sydo and Traxon will be going around the back at that time, Amanda and Sofya, you two will be in a plain blue van, the purpose of the van is to get us out of there in a hurry but if anyone asks your dog sitting, you will walk the dogs about 6 yards away from the warehouse while going around it. Tenzari and I will go inside the warehouse, we'll be negotiators as well who's interested in buying the weapons from the Queen's men. Once they like our deal we'll kill them okay?" Everyone except for Kiya,Kenzy and Tenzari said "Yes".

Kenzy looked at Tasuke "You can't be serious about sending my daughter in there are you?"

Tasuke kept a straight face "I am"

"But she's only 13!"

"Kenzy, I assure you nothing will happen to Tenzari"

Kenzy sighed in defeat "Alright but if she even gets a graze of a bullet we are leaving"

Tasuke smirked "We wouldn't want that my friend, as for now. Everyone can go ahead and rest up for tomorrow"

Kenzy waited for everyone to leave and once they did, She turned to see Sydo standing behind her "Sydo you're still here" Sydo nodded "Yeah I am but I have something I want to ask you" Kenzy looked at him curiously "Go on" "That day when you went to try out the land, who was that dark figure?" Kenzy felt her heart skip a beat "What figure?" Sydo hardened his face more "The one you kissed" Kenzy started blushing a bit "You mean him..." Sydo nodded "Well Sydo, I can't tell you who that guy is. Or why I kissed him but I can tell you this. His name is like a curse, if I mention it now. I can die." Sydo stared in disbelief "Well I'm tired now" Kenzy walked off "Good night Sydo" Sydo watched as she went into her room and closed the door and in a faint whisper he said "Good night Kenzy".


	6. Plan Alpha Is A Go!

Chapter 6: Plan Alpha Is A Go!

The sky had a dark blue color to it mixed with red signaling it was sun rise, There was a grass field that stretched to about forty five anchors, in the center of the grass field was a warehouse, The warehouse were dark brown with an indigo roof, there was a mailbox at the beginning of the path towards the warehouse and there was also a blue van. Two girls stood there, one of them had brown hair with an medium white t-shirt and blue jeans while the other girl was a bit shorter then her and she wore the same thing and each of them held four dogs. In the far back of the warehouse were two boys wearing all green and crouching down in the mud in hopes of their camouflage working. In the far front were two girls wearing all black in hopes of not being seen in the light and finally there were a boy and a girl, the boy wore an black tuxedo and the girl wore an one piece dress, it was metallic blue with a bow on it as well, They had just entered inside the warehouse.

There were exactly twelve men inside the warehouse standing in front of thirteen crates, each of the men bound had a weapon on them 'Tasuke' it was Sydo in the com link in Tasuke and Tenzari's ear 'We're going to attack now' Tasuke kept Tenzari close to him even though she didn't want to be close to him. "Gentle men, it's a nice morning isn't it?" said Tasuke smiling towards them.

"Yes, what a marvelous day it is, Tell me why do you want to buy this warehouse kid?"

Tasuke smirked and pulled Tenzari closer "Isn't it obvious, My girl friend here is pregnant with our four month child"

Tenzari pushed away from Tasuke and looked flustered "Excuse me?!" the men watched her "Girl friend?! pregnant!"

Tasuke's smile faded "Darling was I not supposed to tell them?"

"Darling? Girlfriend? last time I checked we we're engaged"

Tenzari and Tasuke showed the men their rings "Oh yes now I remember" They didn't seem to have believed them "Let us continue business yes?"

The men went silent "Is She really your wife sir?"

Tasuke looked at Tenzari and bite his lip "Well umm"

"Go on?" said the men waiting for an answer "It looks like you two don't get along well"

Tenzari grabbed Tasuke by his shirt and slammed her lips onto his, She didn't dare try to explore his mouth. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, Tasuke held onto her waist and broke the kiss. Tenzari's face was blushing and she tried to hide it.

Tasuke smiled at them "Well does that answer your question?"

The men who was talking smiled and says "Well I believe it does, my name is Trent Grace the head of the operation for the Queen, Tell me what are your names?"

Tenzari swayed her hair back "Mines is...Iraznet Stone"

"And I'm Jake Stone please to make your acquaintance" Tasuke held out his hand for Trent to shake

Trent laughed and shook his hand "Let's wrap this up shall we Jake?"

Tasuke joined in the laugh "Yes we shall" Tasuke waited for Trent to open the boxes and reveal M25's and Trent did just as he hoped, Trent looked over at Tenzari who was inspecting the other packages "Trent Grace, I like what I see here, What about you Iraznet?" Tenzari was in the very back of the warehouse she had just disabled the only camera in the room "What ever makes you happy Honey" Tenzari felt sick to her stomach when she said those words "Now is there anything else I can do for you Mr and Ms Stone?" Tasuke looked at Tenzari with a smile then to Trent "Yes there is Trent" Trent smiled back "And what is it sir?" Tenzari held onto two guns and aimed directly at the other men "Drop Dead" said Tenzari finishing the sentence, everyone turned around to see bullets flying and everyone except for Tasuke, Tenzari and Trent were standing.

Trent looked scared "But Mrs. Stone why did you kill my friends?"

Tenzari rolled her eyes "Don't worry Trent, I'm going to send you there as well"

"But why?"

Tasuke shook his head "Queen Lizzy needs to be dealt with and your one of her pawns. Iraznet finish him" Tenzari was about to pull the trigger when one of the shadows moved, It was too fast for it to be normal "With Pleasure" there was the sound of a bullet being fired, Trent stood there as he saw the shell hit the floor, the bullet seemed to be moving in slow motion and they saw it. That's when the black figure stepped from the shadows.

He looked towards Tenzari "Once again we meet and Once again I say this you are not complete...You will be...Just hang in there okay?" He looked towards Trent and Tasuke "My most favorite ones ever, how have you two been? are you still fighting the queen?" they didn't answer. The three teens were confused as to who was this guy and how did he know them. Kenzy's voice was heard on the other side of the door, Tenzari aimed her gun at the figure "Before you decide to shoot me Tenzari, don't kill Trent. And another thing look up" Tenzari looked up to see the ceiling, Tasuke and Trent noticed the figure had vanished and Kenzy, Amanda, Kiya,Traxon, Sydo and Sofya came running inside to see Trent was being held captured "Mom we're going to need him" Kenzy blinked "Need him for what Tenzari?" Tenzari swallowed hard "The...Upcoming fight"


	7. Facing Facts

Chapter 7: Facing Facts

Kenzy ordered them to get the money and the weapons then to take them to the van and they did. "Upcoming fight? Zari what are you talking about?" said Kenzy. Tenzari passed the guns to Tasuke who walked Trent towards the Van "I'll explain later Mom" Kenzy and Tenzari walked outside the warehouse and entered the van as well. Sofya drove them back to the apartment, everyone quickly made their way up the stairs and went into the building.

Tenzari saw Trent standing in the center of the room "Trent, If you know anything about the Queen that might help us end this nightmare, you need to tell us"

Trent didn't say anything

"Trent?" Tenzari saw he was looking between her and Tasuke

"If I'm going to do such a thing then you two will tell me your actual names. Deal?"

Tasuke nodded "I'm Tasuke Yamanaka and this is my friend Tenzari Hyuga and as for everyone else their name's aren't important"

"My name Is Traxon tether field but the others aren't to be heard of"

Trent partially smiled "That's better, Alright here's what you should know about the Queen. The Queen is ruthless ever since she was corrupted but she does have a soft spot for chocolate and as for an actual weakness there isn't anything I would really know of except for...Okay listen up Queen Lizzy is destroying lands one by one, she has targeted five lands today and I am to be there and them of their crimes and destroy them as well. What have they been charged with? treason and failed assinations against the Queen, Now I know this might sound hard to believe but I believe we we're brought together by fate to try and kill the Queen thus making Tasuke or anyone the new ruler all over Imagination Land."

Tasuke, Sydo, Amanda, Traxon and Tenzari exchanged looks "Trent we don't want to kill the Queen, we just need to knock some senses back into her" said Sydo making a fist. Trent looked towards the radio "Do you mind if I play some music right now?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the radio to turn it on "It doesn't matter" Trent turned to W.G.C.I to hear Rich Homie Quan was on 'It was hard to hear you at first, I couldn't understand what you were saying and these girls bound to get hurt because a lot of these guys be playing and I fuck with shawty on the low and I know she know I'm the man. So that extra shit gotta go, she probably don't know that I fucked her friend. If she asks about it I'll be like blah blah blah blah'.

Trent started singing along with the radio, Kiya sighed in frustration "Can we please get back to business?" Trent hardened his expression "Yes we may but Tenzari, who was that dark figure from before?" Kiya looked at Tenzari who was scratching her head "I don't know" "But he says you've met once again?" "Okay it was three years ago. I was in my room when I heard strange noises coming from the living room, I went to go check it out and to my surprise I was thrown back by an unbelievable force, It started choking me and I felt very light headed. That's when this figure came out of no where and saved me and told me..."

Kiya kept an eye on Tenzari "And told you, you were Incomplete" Tenzari shook he rhea din agreement "This figure did he stop you from doing something?"

Trent looked at Tenzari and Tasuke "He saved my life and told Tenzari to spare me."

Tenzari rubbed her head in annoyance "This doesn't make any sense" Kenzy hushed them "Tomorrow we're going to attack another one of Queen's warehouses except this time it will be a more bigger company then before" Tasuke wasn't completely sure about Kenzy's plan "Are you sure?" Kenzy nodded "My best friend often told me, the best way to take out your opponent is hit them where it hurts" Kiya looked around for Sofya who was sneaking out the door...


	8. Plan Beaver is a go

Chapter 8: Time For Plan Beaver!

The sun was setting which meant it was midnight There was the same blue van sitting outside an warehouse, this warehouse was the same from the one before which meant the security was just the same as well. Sydo looked at Kenzy "So what's the plan this time?" Kenzy rubbed her forehead and got out the van and stood next to it "Sydo the plan your looking for isn't going to happen so here's the deal, I hate sending my kids in there so instead I'm sending in Amanda and Traxon, surely they can handle their selves more" Amanda climbed out the van next to them "Kenzy, Sydo I hope you two are ready" Amanda was wearing her regular pink outfit and Traxon wore his casual black jeans and shoes with a black coat that covered from his neck to below his knees.

Traxon waited for the others to climb out and get into position "Alright Amanda, here we go" Traxon kept his hood off while Amanda walked by his side.

Tenzari looked at Kenzy who was deep in thought "Mom are you okay?"

Kenzy snapped out of her thoughts and licked her lips "Yes, I'm fine Tenzari. Mommy is just thinking"

"About what Mom?"

Kenzy shook her head "It's not important Tenzari, come on let's focus on the mission-" The moment Kenzy finished her sentence was the moment the warehouse was set on fire and Cyborgs was shooting at Amanda and Traxon who was ducking behind a tree, Tasuke could be seen rushing towards them and a Cyborg was trying to get a fix on him "Tasuke get down!" shouted Sydo, Tasuke didn't hear Sydo's warning. Sydo wasn't trying to waste time, he flexed his muscles and clenched his hands really tight "Kaioken times three!" Sydo's body was tainted red and his power seemed to have raised by thirty "Kaioken?" said Sofya watching Sydo take one step forward and vanishing into the air.

"He vanished!" said Sofya in amazement, Tenzari and Kiya paid close attention as to where Sydo had gone "He couldn't have vanished like that...Only ninja's are that fast but look at him he's un seen" said Tenzari looking around for Sydo, Kiya followed there gazes "He's no where around guys" Kenzy stretched her hand past all there faces and pointed directly at Tasuke "He's over there". They looked towards Tasuke to see Sydo was now visible and had tackled Tasuke to the ground. Sofya,Kiya and Tenzari all looked at Kenzy "Mom, how did you know he was over there?" asked Kiya, Kenzy didn't say anything "Mom?" said Tenzari "If you been where I was, then that's nothing."

Cyborgs started rushing towards them, Kenzy pushed the three of them behind her "Now watch and learn" Kenzy ran through a few hand signs "Byakugan!" She couldn't see any weak points on the Cyborgs at all "Just as I expected" Kenzy ran through another hand sign and summoned two purple lion heads around her fists "Twin Lions fist!" Kenzy took one step off the ground and started attacking the Cyborg none stop. After she finished her combos Kenzy saw that the Cyborg was still standing "Okay Hinata you can come out now" Hinata dropped from the sky while holding two lions fists as well and brought it down on the Cyborg hard while shouting "Twin Lions Fist Barrage!" Hinata got off the Cyborg once she saw it was destroyed, she turned her attention to Kenzy and smiled "Kenzy, these things won't go down easily" Kenzy was tucking her hair back "Yes I know, that's why you're here" Hinata showed interest in the topic "I'm listening" "Sydo's a Saiyan, if we lend our strength to him, He can achieve an powerful state where he'll be really strong" Hinata and Kenzy ran by Sydo's side "in other words Kenzy, he'll reach a new level" Sydo looked confused "What are you two doing?" Kenzy and Hinata placed their hands on Sydo and started sending their energy into him "HAAAAAA!" said Hinata and Kenzy sending more power into Sydo. Sydo felt the power burning within himself "I-I can feel it...the power" Sydo's skin returned to it's natural color and his hair had turned golden yellow and his eyes were turquoise and yellow aura poured out of him. "This is nothing but my highest form" said Sydo shaking his head "This won't do-" He was cut off with another burst of energy being sent through him "AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Sydo's yellow aura turned into a flame like color, his hair was still golden yellow and his eyes changed into a lighter blue while lightning bolts surrounded him. "AAAAAGGGH!" Kenzy and Hinata pulled their hands away to take a breather "We didn't add all of our power into Sydo...but this will do" said Kenzy watching him. Hinata smirked "Yes it will". Sydo looked down at himself in disbelief "This form...I've ascended at last?" Kenzy rolled her eyes "This form is stronger then your previous forms, it's much faster and a little harder to control. This form is known as Super Saiyan 2!."

Tasuke stood up once he saw Sydo "Incredible I never thought you would get this strong Sydo"

Sydo laughed "Now to end this" Sydo sent ki blasts at every last Cyborg within range and they had been destroyed, Sydo continued his onslaught until finally nothing was left "Super Saiyan 2...I like it already" Sydo's golden hair and blue eyes returned to normal "What happened?"

Kenzy and Hinata shrugged "Well we've allowed you to feel the power within yourself, but as to what happened your just drained. And no one said it was a permanent change although I'm sure with lots of rest you will be able to access Super Saiyan 2 again" Traxon and Amanda approached them "Good job, let's go"


	9. Restore what was lost

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Plan To Restore What Was Lost!

Hinata, Kenzy, Tasuke,Kiya, Sofya, Amanda, Sydo, Traxon, Trent and Tenzari had just awakened three hours ago and it seems they were planning something devious. Tasuke,Kenzy and Hinata had blue prints placed all over the place, Hinata had blown her hair out of her face "Kenzy are you sure this will work?" asked Hinata passing her the other one "Yes I do Hinata, speaking of which did Hanabi,Trence and Rikki stay behind and monitor the portal?" Hinata crossed her arms for a minute before talking "Of course they are".

Tasuke had just finished placing the last one on the table "Okay everyone get over here" Traxon shook his head and looked around "Tasuke we are all right here"

Tasuke laughed a bit, Tenzari walked by Hinata "Auntie where were you?"

Hinata looked down at Tenzari "I was doing some recon for Kenzy, she told me to do it in private, that's why she didn't need Kiya going to do that"

Tenzari looked down "So you know about that"

Hinata frowned a bit "Yes I do"

Tasuke cleared his throat "Are you going to keep talking or will you finally let me talk" Hinata and Tenzari apologized "Here's what we're going to do" Tasuke pointed to the blue prints that they accomplished on doing "We took 2 out of 4 warehouses, once we get the other two she won't have any weapons used to try and take us out. secondly the third warehouse is for transportation and the fourth is for money. if we can get those locked down then we can advance and take out the queen"

Tenzari raised her hand "Tasuke, I'm not sure if your plan will work "

Tasuke gave Tenzari his full attention "Why do you say that?"

Tenzari dragged her hand over the plans "Its to...simple"

"That's the point"

"Hmm okay" Tenzari waited for the others to say something "I see no one else is talking, this makes me feel unsetttled"

Sofya had tapped Tenzari "We can ask your Mom now"

Tenzari nodded "Mom may we talk to you in private"

Kenzy looked at Tenzari,Sofya and Kiya "Sure, come along Hinata" they started walking to their room. Tenzari sat on the bed,Kiya sat down on the desk, Sofya sat on the bean bag while Kenzy and Hinata stood up. "Okay girls what is it?"

Sofya looked at Tenzari and Kiya "We know you won't tell us but please can you tell us about your Team?" asked Tenzari playing with her fingers, Kenzy and Hinata looked at each other then them "Zari, it's not as easy as you may think, we cannot tell you" said Hinata in a warm manner. Kiya cleared her throat "Auntie Hinata, what if you told us bits of your past?" said Kiya. Hinata sighed "Kiya as I said to Zari, we cannot tell you" "But why not?" asked Sofya a little coldly "Because its dangerous,we can't afford you being captured and probed for information on us" said Kenzy fixing her bangs "If that's all you need then lets go" they nodded and watched as the two left.

Tenzari started to leave What I tell you Sofya, they won't even crack us" Sofya shook her bead and watched Kiya follow her sister out "I wonder, what really happened..."


	10. Downfall

Chapter 10: Downfall...

It was morning and the gang had been preparing for their plan to over throw the Queen was a go but where was the group? had they given up and decided to go home or where they just petrified?.

Out in the open with nothing but plain water was a blue and white boat with the name Mary Land written on it and on this boat were very few men-there were exactly six. These men were guarding the one thing they needed and that was guns!. The boat wasn't moving, it was just sitting there. within the lake were several scuba divers. The first group wore all indigo scuba suits, and the other three wore blue scuba suits. The first red scuba diver got closer to the exhaust pipes and stuck a wrench in it and too if they tried to start it the wrench would stop the engine. The next two red scubas placed two blue sucky balls on either side of the MaryLand then the first three pink scubas floated upwards and waited on each side of the boat holding guns and aimed them directly at the boat's guards. The last three scubas went upwards and boarded the Maryland very stealthy.

The scubas who boarded the Maryland had removed their masks and oxygen tanks. The girls were Hinata, Tenzari and Sofya ruffled their hair out and started making their way to the front, the floors were wooden and the dock was a few more yards up. Hinata ducked down behind some boxes when they saw the guards walking past holding guns "We have to be quick with this" said Hinata getting and throwing a kunai in the opposite direction from them. Two of the men stopped "What was that?" said guard 1 "I don't know, go check it out" said guard 2.

Guard 1 walked past Hinata and co, just as he saw a kunai "What the hell is this?" he picked it up and examined it "A kunai knife? how did it get on the boat?" Sofya was sneaking up on him when she stepped on the floor it made a creaking sound "What the hell!" the guard spun around and shouted "We have intruders!" his voice was muffled by a bullet being sent through his skull, Sofya was about to scream since the bullet flew past her ear but she knew how to control that. The guards started running around the front towards Sofya who was standing right by the body "What the hell it's a little girl, how did she get here?!" they looked at the body and back at her "You killed Gani!" said guard 2. Sofya was frozen in place " I uh I" Sofya didn't dare look behind her because then she would alert them that someone else was here with her.

Tenzari was crouched down next to Hinata "Stay down Tenzari, I will help Sofya" Tenzari shook her head and ran out into the open "Sofya get down!" Sofya turned to see Tenzari about to throw a kunai, Sofya dropped to the floor and stayed down but then there was the sound of guns being fired and a body or bodies fell. Sofya looked up to see Tenzari checking herself for bullet wounds but couldn't find any. Sofya picked herself up and turned to see Kenzy walking towards Tenzari with Hinata and they both looked furious "Tenzari what do you be thinking? we weren't ready completely but after I saw you run out there I had to take the shots!" said Kenzy in an angered tone. "Tenzari I told you to stay down! if Kenzy wasn't ready I'm sure you would be-Hurt" said Hinata walking past her. Kenzy watched as the others boarded the boat "So how are we going to get all these guns Tasuke?" asked Amanda "We have to carry as much as we can and go" Kiya put her hand up "Or we can just drive the boat to the nearest water system by your house" Tasuke was about to speak when Tenzari had started the engine "Wait no!" shouted Tasuke but he was too late! there was the sound of clanking and then nothing.

Sofya turned around to see Kenzy's face was extremely red and she was madder "Tenzari..." said Kenzy in a calm and angered tone. Tenzari rubbed the back of her head and did a peace sign, Hinata was tapping her chin "We don't have to do that at all Tasuke, we can just use those floaters that we have enabled on her to move it" Tasuke looked at her "Those are like weights, that still doesn't help us" Sofya snuck the remote from Amanda and pushed the button, the boat sunk in about 4 inches. Kenzy looked at Kiya who jumped off the boat "What the hell are they doing?" said Traxon watching Kenzy and Hinata follow afterwards. Tenzari and Sofya decided to follow after them "Tasuke come here" said Sofya jumping off the boat with Tenzari. Tasuke quickly ran across the boat and jumped down to their level, all the ninjas were standing on top of the water while running through hand signs while pressing their backs against the boat "Now all together guys" said Kenzy taking in a deep breath "Hyuga style Great fireball jutsu!" said Kenzy spitting fire out of her mouth, Hinata,Kiya,Tenzari,Sofya and Tasuke done the same thing causing the boat to start moving at a really high speed. The floaters kept the boat in the water while they let out flames.

Traxon,Sydo and Amanda we're holding onto the rails "What the hell are they doing?!" shouted Sydo looking over the ledge "I have no Idea but they got this boat moving!" shouted Traxon. Amanda looked saw the flames bouncing off the water "They're using fire style to move us!" Traxon and Sydo exchanged looks "Wait so who's steering?" they looked towards the front of the boat to see no one was there "Get the wheel!" shouted Traxon trying to run at it directly but swayed with the boat, Amanda tapped the floor and ran in the way the boat swayed "Traxon!" said Amanda running at an unstoppable force. "Sydo flew into the air then made his way towards Amanda who surprisingly made a left and charged directly for the wheel. Traxon held onto the next rail "Male it stop so I can stand up straight..." said Traxon and just like that it stopped swaying "Huh? what the?" he looked at the wheel to see Amanda had straightened out the wheel and was steering the ship.

Traxon went right next to her "impressive baby, I didn't think you could do it" Traxon kissed her and the ship swayed once more but Sydo held the wheel until they finished "That could have waited" said Sydo giving the wheel to Amanda. Black shadows with yellow eyes had jumped onto the ship and was trying to attack Amanda "Traxon we have company!" said Sydo, Traxon turned to see that these creatures were heartless "Fuck me..." said Traxon, there was a white light surrounding Traxon and hands were holding red and orange handles, the light expanded to show it was giving him the blades which were red and orange as well. Traxon and Sydo walked towards the heartless but before they got there the boat seemed to be slowing down "What's going on?" asked Sydo "They're running out of power, leave these heartless to me. Go help them" Sydo looked unsure "Traxon..." "I said Go!" he used his aura to knock Sydo into the air, Sydo recovered himself and saw Traxon was running around slashing and hacking them down, to his left he saw Tenzari and Sofya re board the boat, the two was completely exhausted. Sydo noticed the fire was growing lighter which meant the others would be out of power too. Sydo flew towards Kenzy while making sure not to get burned "I've got your back" Sydo closed his eyes while gathering energy "I'm...going to do it" Sydo opened his eyes and bent over while holding his hands in a way to make a circle "Kame" at first nothing showed in between his hands "Hame!" the blue ball started forming in his hands, Sydo held onto it a little longer "Here we go" Sydo turned super saiyan, his eyes returned turquoise "Lets try this!" the Kamehameha had turned yellow he held it "This won't do" Sydo powered up to super saiyan 2, his eyes turned deep blue again and his hair was golden with the flames surrounding him "I can try for a little more" the flames died out and the boat had slowed down, Kenzy,Hinata and Tasuke were huffing and puffing "Do...It" said Kenzy wheezing. Sydo smiled "Kaioken times three!" said Sydo, his skin was once again stained with the red aura, his golden flame aura became a sunset color and his eyes stayed blue and the Kamehameha had stayed golden while blue and red lightning went around it. Sydo brought his arms forth and shouted "HA!" the blast hit the water and started launching them at high intensity speed.

Kenzy climbed on the boat and pulled the others up to see Traxon shooting fire out of his swords and Amanda adjusting the sail "Embrace for impact!" shouted Amanda making a hard right. the boat crashed into a barrier causing all of them to be thrown inside it along with their weapons and zero heartless,Kenzy looked over at everyone and clapped tiredly "Good job" Sydo picked himself up while still in his new form,Tenzari sat up and looked at Sydo "What are you?" Sydo sighed "A Saiyan-" "Not that I mean the form!" "Oh this is what I like to call Super Saiyan 2 Kiaoken" everyone picked themselves up and grabbed the weapons and Sydo told them to "Hang onto the crate I'll carry us home" and they did, Sydo flew at medium pace while making sure not to drop them "Job well done" said Kenzy looking over at Tenzari, Kiya and Hinata


	11. Trump Card!

Chapter 11: Trump Card!

Time check: 12:44am

Place: Queen's Castle

Mission objective: Find and Assault the Queen

People assigned

Tenzari, Sofya, Kiya and Hinata: Attack Team B

Kenzy, Amanda and Sydo: Attack Team A

Tasuke, Traxon and Trent: Attack Team C

There was a very tall house that had been surrounded by grass and fences, this house had wires as well and light houses. When you get closer to the house you soon to realize it's an Castle and not a house. the Castle had grey stone walls,and red carpet throughout the whole room.

Tasuke,Traxon and Trent stood in the front while the others were lined up behind them "Queen Lizzy!" began Sydo "We ask that you come out here and fight us!" Queen's guards were about to attack them once more "We have been fighting for three hours! I think we earned the right to fight you by yourself or are you scared?"

Queen Lizzy was standing on top of the castle when she heard Sydo's request "Sydo I have no reason or quarrel to fight you one on one but if you all want to take me on then be my guest" Queen Lizzy was light skinned, long brown hair, Purple eyes, and she wore a purple and white dress, she was 23years old with a grey skull chain on her forehead. She jumped off the castle and stood before them "I see some of you are weakened, this will surely be quicker then I thought". Tasuke, Traxon and Trent stood on her left side, Tenzari, Sofya, Kiya, and Hinata stood on her right, Amanda,Sydo and Kenzy stood behind her. Queen Lizzy gave a menacing laugh "Who's coming for me first?" Tenzari and Sofya took off running towards her "You can try to take us on!" yelled Tenzari, Sofya and Tenzari ran in zig-zags while running through hand signs "Fire style fire brall jutsu!" yelled Tenzari jumping in the air "Earth style wooden dragon!" yelled Sofya, the two dragons started combining together, the fire dragon covered the wooden dragon in it's flames and flew right at Queen Lizzy "Dragon combination!" yelled Tenzari and Sofya together. The dragons sped up just as Tenzari landed on that ground "Blow up!" yelled Sofya, Queen Lizzy smiled at the dragon and watched as it crushed her.

There was a lot of smoke and an crater in the ground "Did we do it Tenzari?" asked Sofya

Tenzari kept watching the smoke "I don't think so"

Tenzari noticed after the smoke cleared up Queen Lizzy stood there "Nice shot but to bad it didn't do any good" Sofya quickly ran through another hand sign "Wind style dragon vortex!" there was a dark blue dragon forming behind Sofya and it's eyes were light blue. "Tenzari let's try again" Tenzari ran directly towards Queen Lizzy with her Byakugan "8 trigrams 128 palms guard!" Tenzari spun around causing a blue circle to form around her, she gave the first blow "1 palm!" she gave a couple more hits "16palms!" she continued her onslaught without slowing down "8 trigrams 128 palms!" Queen Lizzy laughed again which made Tenzari jump back into the air "Sofya now!" "Right!" the dragon flew past Tenzari and hit the queen again. Once the smoke cleared again there was another menacing laugh. Tenzari was still air born "How in the hell is she still alive?" Queen Lizzy's eyes flashed black and gold then she vanished. Tenzari looked around franticly "Where is she?!" Sofya looked around as well "Sofya where is she?!" Sofya kept looking and turned to face Tenzari "She's-" the color drained from Sofya's face. "She's what Sofya?!" "I'm right here" said a calm and threatening voice, Tenzari turned around to see Queen Lizzy "Now it's your turn to feel the power from those attacks" Queen Lizzy brought up a single hand and smacked Tenzari towards the ground.

There was a 'crash' sound after Tenzari hit it. She tried to get up but couldn't "Ugh.." Sofya was running towards Tenzari's aid when three dragons crashed right into her "Sof...ya" said Tenzari in a weak tone.

Queen Lizzy kept laughing "Now do you see my power?-" she was cut off when an Kamehameha wave flew right past the side of her face and crashed into the ground "Hmm?" she turned to see Sydo was in his Super Saiyan 2 Kiaoken form but it was blinking between his normal form and that "Enough talk, let's fight" Queen watched as Tasuke,Sydo and Traxon charged at her all at once. They threw punches and kicks at her but all she did was dodge and counter attack, Tasuke and Sydo charged a fireball and a Kamehameha wave while Traxon tried to slice her down "Ha!" said Tasuke and Traxon letting go the fire Kamehameha or simply known as Fire style Kamehameha. Queen Lizzy deflected the attacks and delivered twelve blows to each of them. Tasuke fell to the ground spitting up blood, Sydo's forms powered down rather quickly before he fell to his knees and Traxon was stuck in a hole in the wall and his swords had vanished.

Amanda and Kiya attacked next, Kiya had her Ryakugan and Amanda was formed as a Gorilla while trying to hit her "My what power you two must have" Trent was trying to sneak away when a fire dragon crashed directly into him "I knew you would betray me" the air dragon crashed into him while it was covered in the wooden dragon. Trent clenched the ground in a sore manner. "I said Enough" Queen Lizzy blasted Amanda and Kiya with a bit more force then Tenzari and Sofya, the two fell down un able to move. Amanda had the body of a lady and the feets and hands of a Gorilla.

Queen Lizzy watched and laughed "No-one can stop me!" Hinata came from the air with Kenzy, the two held hands while a green and purple lion surrounded their fists "Hyuga style Sisters twin lions fist!" shouted Knezy slamming it directly onto the skull. Hinata and Kenzy jumped back as the skull began to crack and it let out bits of light "Agh! what did you do?!" said Queen Lizzy holding her head "Agh this pain!" she banged her head onto a tree until it finally broke off. Once it fell to the ground her eyes changed hazel and the land had returned to green grass and fixed buildings while being rid of any danger. Queen Lizzy looked at Kenzy and Hinata "Thank you for smashing that thing, How may I repay you?" Kenzy tapped her chin "Sending us back home will be fine" Queen Lizzy nodded.

And So on right after the battle and repairing her world, she healed the warriors and sent them on their way. She told Tenzari and co. "You will always be welcome here, I'm sorry if you came at a bad timing though. I wish you luck on your future journeys..Heroes" Kenzy shrugged at the thought of being called Hero again, Tenzari,Sofya and Kiya were happy. Once they bided farewell to Tasuke, Amanda, Traxon and Sydo they walked through Queen's castle and ended up back in the basement to see the others. Hanabi smiled at Tenzari and Kiya "How was it? to go Across Dimensions?" Kiya grinned and Tenzari laughed "Across Dimensions isn't something I ever want to do again."

 **Across Dimensions**

 _THE END_


End file.
